Methods for the preparation of 4-hydroxybenzothiophene have been described by Iwasaki et al. (1991) J. Org. Chem. 1991. 5, 1922. Here a cyclocarbonylation of a primary allylacetate is performed in presence of a high catalyst loading. Further, this process is characterized by at least five process steps which in part require extreme reaction conditions. Therefore, a simpler more efficient process utilizing less process steps has been long desired.